creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Orez Numme 0
thumb|Orez Nr. 0 Orez Nummer 0 Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum Menschen ihren Augen mehr Glauben schenken, als ihrem klaren Verstand? Ich habe schon einige Pokémonspiele über mich ergehen lassen, aber die 5. Generation, Pokemon Schwarz und Weiß 2 haben mich krankhaft angetrieben, sie zu spielen. Ich hatte ein Admurai... aber da mir alle Starter Pokemon in der Generation nicht zusagten, lagerte ich dieses mit der Zeit in die Box. Immerhin hatte ich mein Impergator von der SoulSilver Version rüber geportet und beschloss dieses mit mir zu führen. Es war mit Abstand mein liebstes Pokemon... Eines Abends überkam mich seit langem mal wieder die Lust, Pokemon zu spielen. Ich musste erst eine gewisse Zeit suchen, bis ich meinen klassischen Nintendo DS gefunden hatte, bis ich das Spiel startete. Meine Figur die ich wie alles andere Kou nannte, stand inmitten hohen Grases. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich zuletzt dran war. "6 Orden?!", grummelte ich vor mich her und irrte genervt von einer zur anderen Stadt bis ich in Marea-City landete. Diese Stadt war einfach nur genial...die Melodie klang herausfordernd...geradezu belebend. Stundenlang hätte ich zuhören können... Ich durchstöberte die kleinen Häuser und sprach den ein oder anderen an, bis mir ein alter Mann etwas merkwürdiges erzählte... "Ach, du scheinst mir ein begabter Trainer zu sein. Ich hätte da ein Pokemon für dich, welches dich noch stärker macht. Wäre das was für dich?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn schnaufte ich den Bildschirm an. Fast jedes Pokemon, das man geschenkt bekommt, ist entweder nervig oder unnütz, dennoch klickte ich auf "Ja". "Glückwunsch, Orez wurde deinem Team hinzugefügt!" Ein munterer Ton ertönte und ich sah mir das Pokemon an. Orez? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das für ein Pokemon war. Ein legendäres? Ein komplett neues, nur für die Schwarz 2 und Weiß 2 Edition? Im Pokédex war es unter der Nummer 0 eingetragen. Die einzige Information, die der Pokédex mir zeigte, war: "Es sieht alles!" Keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte, es war mir auch egal. Im Menü sah ich mir das geheimnisvolle Pokemon genauer an. Die Figur erinnerte mich an Lucario, und seine Glieder zierten sandgelbe Streifen... Das Fell schwarz wie die Nacht, bis auf einen kleinen Teil, der Acajou ähnlich gefärbt war. Seine Beine waren kräftig... die KP standen auf 0. Mit dem Fahrrad fuhr ich nach Twindrake City, um mir meinen siebten Orden zu holen. Auf dem Weg dorthin geriet ich wie üblich in Kämpfe mit wilden Pokemon. Ich wählte Orez und wollte testen, ob dieses Level und KP 0 Pokemon überhaupt kämpfen konnte. Es besaß nur eine Attacke: "Zeitmesser". Ich wählte die Attacke, es blieb mir auch keine andere Option... Orez Verzierungen begannen hell aufzuleuchten und hinter seinem Rücken erschien ein merkwürdig aussehendes Rad, welches rot aufblinkte. Der funkelnde Kreis senkte sich auf das wilde Vipitis und drehte sich wie ein Hula-Hup-Reifen immer schneller und riss dem armen Pokemon die Haut von den Knochen, welche zu Staub zerfielen und vom Winde verweht wurden... Der Kampf war beendet, "Das Pokemon ist tot." erschien auf dem hellen Bildschirm und ich war wieder auf der Route. Was war denn das? Ich schluckte, wischte mir den Schweiß aus der Stirn und sah wie gebannt auf den DS. Ich ging weiter. Das war nur ein Spielfehler, dachte ich mir und wollte mich damit beruhigen. Weitere Kämpfe folgten... alle hatten das selbe Ende... alle starben durch einen One-Hit Kill. Ich lachte mich selbst aus. Das ist doch nur ein Spiel, nichts wovor man sich fürchten muss. In Twindrake City bevorzugte ich es wieder, mit Impergator zu spielen. Ich betrat die Arena und trat gegen den ersten Gegner an. Doch Impergator war nicht das Pokemon, das dort vor mir stand. Es war Orez... Ich war mir sicher, dass ich Impergator als erstes Teammitglied eingestellt hatte, dennoch stand da nun dieses mystische Orez. Ich wählte "Pokemon", als die Anzeige "Du kannst dein Pokemon nicht wechseln" aufploppte. Okay, das war mehr als merkwürdig und ich konnte mich auch nicht mehr damit beruhigen, dass das hier nur ein Spiel war. Widerwillig kämpfte ich mit Orez... "Zeitmesser" war immer noch die einzige Option, die mir blieb, aber statt des Pokémons wurde der Trainer angegriffen und auch dieser zerfiel zu Staub... "Du hast erfolgreich getötet" erschien in der Textbox und ein schrilles Kichern drang durch meine Ohren. Erschrocken zuckte ich mit den Schultern und wanderte mit zittrigen Iriden mein Zimmer ab. Es war niemand da... Nur langsam wendete ich mich wieder meinem DS zu. Kouky stand auf dem weißen Haupte des Drachen in der Arena. Eine Textbox erschien in der stand: "Orez will mehr..." Meine Wangen glühten auf... Mein Herz schlug derartig auf, dass es in den Ohren wehtat. Ich war schon immer sehr ängstlich, aber das war mir zu viel. Ich schaltete den DS aus aber zu meiner Frustration blieb der Bildschirm an. Hatte sich das Spiel nun aufgehängt? Ich nahm das Spiel heraus und warf es mit nassen Händen auf mein Bett... Mit zögernden Augen sah ich auf meinen DS... der Bildschirm war schwarz... Erleichtert stöhnte ich auf, als plötzlich Orez süffisant lächelnd auf dem Bildschirm erschien. "Ich kann dich sehen!" Ein Schrei stieg aus meinem Brustkorb hervor. Nochmals sah ich auf mein Bett und versicherte mich, dass das Spiel neben mir lag und nicht mehr im Nintendo sein konnte. Mein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. thumb "Spiel mit mir..." Erschien in der Textbox... zur Auswahl blieb mir "Ja" oder "Nein". Schluckend wählte ich "Nein". "Spiel mit mir..." Wieder erschien dieser Satz, "Nein" war erneut meine Antwort. "Du hast keine andere Wahl". Den Kopf schüttelnd wollte ich dieses makabere Spiel nicht verstehen, als ein erneuter Blick mich erzittern ließ. Mein Impergator lag zerfetzt auf dem kalten Boden... Sein roter Kamm auf dem Rücken war schmerzhaft rausgerissen und eine klaffende Wunde an seinem Unterbauch hatte ihn verbluten lassen. Die sonst so energievollen Augen waren leer. Entkräftet und leblos lag sein Leib in einer Blutlache. Zorn, Angst und Traurigkeit schwelten in mir hoch... Dieses Impergator war mir ein treuer Begleiter gewesen... Mehr als nur eine Puppe aus Daten. Und nicht nur Impergator, nein auch meine anderen Teammitglieder lagen wie geschlagene Schachfiguren am Boden... Arkani... Lucario... Evoli... Dragoran... Schmerzhaft biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. "Spiel mit mir..." Wieder quälte mich diese obszöne Gestalt und diesmal blieb mir nur "Ja". Ein schriller Ton drang in meine Ohren, ein hämisches Lachen. Ich schlug mir ins Gesicht, dieser Ton kam nicht aus dem Gerät.. es kam aus meinem Zimmer... "Zeit zum Spielen!" Orez stand bedrohlich vor mir und tippte mit seiner scharfen Klaue gegen den Bildschirm. Es winkte mich zu sich. Eine Träne, die ich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, kullerte über mein Gesicht. Dieses Pokemon, nein, dieses Ding wollte nicht spielen, es wollte töten... Ohne jeglichen Grund, es hatte einfach nur Spaß daran... "Sieh nach vorne!" Was? Ich sollte nach vorne schauen, wozu? Widerwillig nahm ich meinen Blick vom DS, richtete ihn nach vorne in mein Zimmer. Da stand es, Orez, und grinste mich verschmitzt an. Meine Kinnlade viel nach unten. Entgeistert schielte ich auf den Bildschirm meines Nintendo DS´. Orez war verschwunden. Wieder sah ich auf das über 2 meter große Vieh, das vor mir stand. Bibbernd riss es mich vom Bett und ich rannte zur Türe hinaus in die kalte, dunkle Nacht. Prüfend sah ich über meine Schulter, ob Orez mir folgte. Meine Knie zitterten wie Espenlaub. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein, oder? Mit nackten Füßen trat ich in eine Scherbe und sackte ein. Über mir erhob sich die Pranke Orez´, das darauf wartete, seine Klauen an mir zu wetzen... Ich schloss die Augen und dachte an das Leid meines Impergators, welches mir nun auch zu Teil werden würde. Ein dumpfer Schlag und alles wurde schwarz... Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich auf meinem Bett, neben mir mein DS im Startmenü. Mein Kopf tat furchtbar weh... War das alles nur geträumt? Ich stand auf, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen, mein Fuß schmerzte beim Auftreten, aber ich dachte nicht weiter drüber nach. Plötzlich trat ich in etwas Glitschiges, ich sah zu meinen Füßen und hielt den Atem an... Auf dem Boden lag zerfetztes Fell. Genau wie Impergators blutgetränkter Kamm, lag es in einer Pfütze aus Blut... Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende